Sasuke's Pov
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: The final battle of the Uchiha brothers.After this they'll be at peace with each other.At peace enough to love.And no matter how much Itachi thinks he can get away,that he doesn't deserve to be loved,his foolish not-so-little otouto will prove him wrong.


From Sasuke's POV

By 

X Prelude- I'll be fine. Damn. X

I lay at death's door, on the cold wet ground. Lady Tsuande is hovering beside me and shaking her head, my head is in turn, being held-on to as a life-line by my dear brother. He is staring incomprehensively at her. As if, whatever Tsuande just told him was unbelievable, impossible or in some ancient language that he doesn't know. He looks down at me when her lips stop moving, and pulls me closer, into his warm chest.

"Why, Sasuke? Why…?" He chocks out with a sob.

I don't have an answer for him. I might never have one for him. Ever. And I think, it much better this way. I should just die. Actually, I should have died years ago. That way, Itachi-nii wouldn't have had to martyr himself off for me. It would have been better that way. He would have been happier, and wouldn't have had to endure so much for the sake of one little emo brat like me. Maybe Otou-san would have been kinder to him too. Maybe, the clan wouldn't have been greedy. And even if they were, Otou-san won't have allowed any of those plots to be made. After all, he would have most likely been content with his perfect son. What more could he have possibly want? Itachi is perfect in every way. And if not, he's as close as anyone could possibly get.

"It was supposed to be me!" He cried to the heavens. "Me! He was supposed to kill me! Not the other way around! He was supposed to doge me when I separated from Susanoo to take his eyes! At that moment! He was supposed to attack! Not cower in fear! Why, Sasuke!?!? WHY!?!"

'No.' I think. 'I could never be you. Neither I nor the heavens couldn't allow it now that the truth is out.

I did cower in fear didn't, I? I think so. I mean, the moment he came within two meters of me I collapsed. That's why Tsuande is here. Itachi risked his life for me, again. He went to the village, in this weakened condition to get help. I don't know what happened when he was gone but, I know Tsuande knows what happened. She's the one who just explained it all to me. But Itachi was so anixous. I'd never seen him like that. And now…now he thinks I might die. Might not be a bad idea, right? At this point I begin to analyze my life. Everything Tsuande told me, plus things I already knew. I realize that only one person was there for me, only one person knew me, the true me that I thought had died that night long ago. There was only one person in my entire life that ever truly understood me, cared for me, no. Still cares. Even now, as my nearly dead corpse begins to rot and my pale skin grows cold, he is here.

My Aniki, Itachi Uchiha.

When I was younger, I never understood why he even bothered with me. But now…Now as he cradles my head in his lap and begs me not to die on him, not to leave him, with wide tear-tracks marring his flawless cheeks and sadden eyes, I understand.

It's because he loves me.

Just a few hours ago, I was hunting him down. Thirsting for his blood. As I had every day since that 'eventful' night. And every time I closed my eyes, his onyx orbs haunted me.

Mockingly. Traitorously. Beautifully…

It was his eyes, for sure. Those eyes. They were hypnotic in more ways than one. They captivate and seduce who ever dare to look at them. Unintentionally, of course. Itachi Uchiha is above mortal seduction. Moreover, he wouldn't need to try. One glance in your direction is enough to make anyone, and mean an-y-on-e, fall over and worship the ground he walks on.

Even me…

I wanted to kill him. Tear-off those arms that held me close as a child. Cover the pale, flawless, porcelain skin that made me wanton with lust, with his very own blood. Watch as the delicate, petal-like lips that I crave to kiss, turn blue from lack of oxygen. And steal his last breath with a kiss. However…

It didn't work out.

I was foolish-as he always reminded me with his ridiculous catch-phrase, 'Foolish little otouto…'- and underestimated his power as well as overestimated my own. So foolish. I was so fueled, no. I was so blinded by my rage and plots for revenge that I failed to notice what I, no, we felt.

He _**loves**_ me.

I wasn't heartbroken because he slaughtered our clan, heck I couldn't have careless! Father was a jackass, mother supported him, and the rest were just false. Sure, the scene was pretty brutal and I didn't understand so obviously I cried. Out of frustration. And then, he said all those hurtful things and treated me so coldly. To top it all off, he asks the unthinkable of me, to kill him. How dare he!?!

Then, then he just left me behind.

I grew to hate him, more, and more, and more, and more, and so much more than I had ever hated anything then, and since then. At least, that's what I told myself, and everyone else around me. When in fact, I grew to appreciate him and the limited time we shared because I'd come to realize how cruel the world truly was and just how little my suffering had been because of him. Because he took all my suffering upon himself. All those times Otou-san yelled at him and hit him, they were to protect me. Weren't they? Yes, of course they were.

He protected me against the world…

But he left me alone…So alone…To grow and do and understand things on my own. And it was hard. So very hard to live without him…But, without me even knowing it, he was still there for me, caring for me in secret, suffering for me and protecting me. All of this was done in secret. I should have known he'd never betray me. He's too loyal. Too loving. But what did I give him in return? Tears. Many, many, many tears. So much so, that even now he's crying.

"SASUKE!" He screams, broken, in both heart and spirit.

'I'm sorry Aniki…' I want to whisper. 'I'm so, so, terribly sorry…'

And I am. But he'll never know it because not matter how much I move my mouth, nothing comes out. He looks worried and questions Tsuande silently. She just shrugs. He sends her a pissed glance and then stares at me curiously. I try to ignore his perfect glance by closing my eyes. Apparently, he fears I'm dead because he checks my pulse. You know, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have even been born. Yes. That would have solved everything. But, life's not fair, and it not easily. And the moment you begin to understand it and unravel its mystery, your breath leaves you and your heart stops. That's just the way it is. You don't have to accept it, but it won't change a thing. Fate is a similar thing. You can't run from it and no matter what sacrifices are made, nothing changes. It is written in stone. It is for this reason that I think that Aniki, might be more foolish that he lets on.

Foolish to think that his sacrifice would change my fate.

I am domed to failer. All he did was ruin his life. Fortunately, life is quite merciful to fates chosen. And I bet any and everything that nii-san is one of fate's favorites. He might become hokage, or a sanin or…something! I don't know! All I know is that he's destined for more than this. He's too talent, to loving, too courageous and intelligent to have fate's favor ripped from him because of me!

He deserves so much more.

And he would have it if I wasn't around. I'll grant the world's wish. I'll give him back to fate's hands so that he'll have a chance. A chance that he just can't have with me around... I know it'll hurt him, but he's strong, he'll pull through. He always does. He go back to Konoha, be re-instated as the leader of the ABU Black ops, get married to that Hinata girl to revive the clan-she won't dare refuse, who in their right mind would?- fulfill the awesome destiny fated to him, and then live the rest of his life in contentment.

Like he was suppose to.

But I need to die for that to happen, and by the looks of pleasant shock on his and Tsuande's faces, when I open my eyes and groan at the light of the sun brilliantly peaking through the clouds, I'll be fine. Damn.


End file.
